Fool For Love
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: A Songfic meme I wrote when I was bored. /QuinnRachel/


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Faberry, aka Rachel/Quinn in Glee)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them**

* * *

><p>AN: Well… I've recently become a fan of Faberry, and I wanted to try writing it. This is my first try of both Faberry and Femslash, so yeah… review?

* * *

><p><strong>1. 'Fool for Love' by Stefy<strong>

Rachel Berry was a fool for love.

She had 'fallen in love' so many times before she realised that she didn't like guys; it had taken a while before she figured it out.

She loved Quinn Fabray.

Sure Quinn was kind of a jerk, and way too cool for her (she'd managed to stay popular even while being in Glee club and off the Cheerios!) but after a while, she found out Quinn loved her back. She didn't know if she and Quinn would be together forever, Quinn had to prove that to her, but she was doing a damn good job in convincing her.

**2. 'Stay my Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove**

The summer holidays marked a new time in Quinn's life. The summer before her senior year was when she fell in love with Rachel.

She'd always wanted the usual girl stuff, i.e. get married, have children, a nice house and a rich husband. She could have all that – except she'd have a rich wife, because there was no way Rachel wasn't going to be a superstar.

But Rachel wanted to keep their relationship a secret. All Quinn wanted was to hold her hand as they walked down the hallways like a normal couple. Blaine and Kurt could have that, so why not them? Couldn't they kiss in public and sing cutesy duets?

They could, as long as Rachel stayed with her.

**3. Contagious by Avril Lavigne**

Rachel drove Quinn crazy.

She always thought about her, during classes, Glee club, and she found herself writing her and Rachel's initials in love hearts absentmindedly. They'd started singing duets in Glee club, love songs, showing Finn, Sam, Puck and all the boys that had ever liked either of them that they were completely happy without them.

Damn… she never wanted any of them nearly as much as she wanted Rachel.

**4. According to You by Orianthi**

"According to Rachel, I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!" Quinn shouted, walking away from the insanely tall figure of Finn Hudson, who remained silent.

Quinn ran away, her wavy blonde hair bouncing, into the Glee room. She sat down on one of the many chairs, hoping to get away from Finn being a jerk.

She was ready to jump up as she heard the door open, but she heard Rachel's voice say: "You alright, Quinny?"

"No, I'm not." Quinn replied, rubbing the tears from her eyes as Rachel walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?" the brunette asked sympathetically, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Finn's being an ass." Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around Rachel. Rachel responded by placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "What is his problem?"

"I don't know… But, Q… I love you." Rachel said, as Quinn captured her lips in a proper kiss.

**5. Sami by Darren Criss**

Quinn watched Rachel singing up on the stage in the auditorium, staring into her huge brown eyes, wishing that she knew how Quinn felt about her. She wished that she could see what she was doing to her.

Rachel was all Quinn could dream about, think about and every love song-ish song she sang in Glee club was for her, and only her. She prayed and prayed every night that one day Rachel was see that there was something more that she was trying to say when she talked to her.

**6. Mine by Taylor Swift**

Rachel stroked Quinn's hair as they lay together on Rachel's couch.

"Do you remember when we first got together, Rach?" Quinn asked, snuggling up to her girlfriend.

"Of course, Quinny, how could I forget?" Rachel beamed at the blonde, who smiled right back at her. "We were on the bus back from Nationals and you were scary drunk…"

"…And I kissed you. I can't believe I remember, I was so hung over the next morning…" Quinn shuddered at the thought of all the vomiting that happened.

"Can you remember our first fight as a couple, Q?" Rachel queried, and Quinn nodded.

"I felt like I was going to die… it's really not a good idea to have a fight at 2:30am." Quinn looked at Rachel again. "You know something, Rachel?"

"What, Quinn?"

"You are the best thing that has ever been mine."

**7. Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel**

Quinn wished she could be there with Rachel on her first Broadway performance, but she couldn't.

She had just started medical school, and Rachel had auditioned to play Elphaba in Wicked, so it was impossible for them to be together at the time. Quinn twirled a strand of honey blonde hair on her finger, thinking of Rachel singing her heart out up on stage, even if she was covered in green makeup. Sure Rachel was going to do many more performances, but the first one would always be special to her and to Quinn if she was there.


End file.
